This invention relates to a jack with switch, in which, when a plug is inserted into a plug insertion hole formed in a body of the jack a separator made of insulator material is displaced and the displacing separator displaces a movable contactor piece of the switch in the body.
According to the prior art of this field, when a plug has been wrenched after the plug is inserted into such a jack, a separator in the jack is endlessly displaced and as a result a movable contactor is given excessive displacement, resulting in deformation of the movable contactor and deterioration of contact pressure.